Fax Drabbles
by celestialwhisperer
Summary: FAXINESS! FAXINESS EVERYWHERE! Just a bunch of fluffy drabbles and oneshots revolving around the love lives of our favorite hormone-filled teens.
1. FAXINESS EVERYWHERE

**I swear, I swear, I swear, I am NOT putting off Be My Light… I just have a really really really really bad case of TMI writer's block. However, I have no problem writing Fax as well as Maximum ride, which is how I ended up here.**

**So those of you who don't know me, hi, I'm celestialwhisperer. I write stories for The Mortal Instruments, Fairy Tail (it's an anime), and now Maximum Ride, which I am SUPER DUPER excited about.**

**So this fanfic will consist of drabbles and oneshots, revolving around Fax. These will mostly be narrated in third person and maybe Fang and Max on some occasions.**

**I do like to get feed back from the people who read my fan fictions, so don't be afraid to criticize in the reviews. Also leave some topics/prompts you would like to see in the upcoming installments of this fanfic.**

**Facial Features**

Fang watched as Max sat at her desk, hunched over a sheet of paper in front of her. After a few minutes of watching a black storm cloud of frustration form over her head, Fang got up from his too comfortable seat on the couch to join Max.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, truly curious.

Fang watched as Max began to speak animately, using her hands to describe what she was talking about. He studied her eyes, how mixed in with the chocolate colored brown were little specks of gold, which seemed to shine when she laughed. His eyes moved down her face to her nose.

Fang always found it cute when Max's nose scrunched up in concentration whenever she was thinking hard about something. He loved how her nose seemed to fit perfectly next to his when they kissed, and how it would turn a light pink color when he made her blush. His eyes moved slightly lower, resting on her lips.

Oh, how Fang loved Max's lips. They were plump and got slightly swollen after he kissed them. He loved their perfect color, a light pinkish-reddish.

Fang was torn from his thoughts when a certain someone's hand waved in front of his face.

"Hellllllooooooo? Earth to Fang!" Max exclaimed, exasperated. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Fang racked his brain for anything he heard while analyzing her face, but came up with nothing.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"Your beautiful face."

Max blushed.

**Routine (slight AU)**

Before Fang started to date Max and they got serious and moved in with each other, his morning routine was fairly simple: get up, brush teeth, shower, get dressed, eat a protein bar for breakfast, go to work.

After he got serious with Max, his routine went like this: be woken up by Max (she was an early riser), wait for Max to get out of the bathroom so he could get ready, brush teeth, kiss Max now that he didn't have morning breath, shower, kiss Max again, try to avoid eating some of Max's horrid cooking, end up eating it anyway because Max threw out all of the protein bars, try not to be sick, got to work.

Fang wouldn't have it any other way.

**Cooking Lesson**

"Okay." Fang said, gathering all the patience he could. "Welcome to the first day of Fang's Cooking School. Lesson One: mashed potatoes."

Max watched attentively as Fang poured the mashed potato mix into a pot and begin to fill it with water. She noted that he mixed the two items together at a slow, even, pace. In the end, Fang ended up with delicious mashed potatoes.

Max reached to take a bite, when suddenly, her hand was batted away.

"Ah-ah-ah! It's your turn to make some." Fang said.

Max opened up the mashed potato mix and poured it into a pot, a long with some water.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed. "That's too much water!"

Max smiled sheepishly and began to stir slowly. A couple minutes later, Max presented Fang with a burnt, green, mushy glob in the pot.

Fang covered his eyes with his hand. "Class dismissed. Forever."

**Prom Night**

Max twirled around, looking at herself in her mirror. She admired her dress from each angle, secretly thanking Nudge for convincing her to go dress shopping with her.

Max's dress was a light aqua-blueish color, that got darker towards the bottom. It hugged her waist and flared out at the bottom, accentuating the curve of her waist.

Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in large curls, showing off her light blonde highlights. She wore no jewelry, except for the pearl bracelet Fang had gotten her for her most recent birthday.

She studied herself in the mirror some more, getting lost in her thoughts. _Do I look good? The brain makes you look five times more good-looking than you really are… Does this color look good on me? Should I have done something else with my hair? What if Fang doesn't like it? What if Fang doesn't like ME? What if he is just taking me to prom as a friend, nothing more?_

Max was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

When she opened it, she saw Fang, her Fang, in a dashing traditional black tux, looking quite uncomfortable.

When he spotted Max, Fang's face immediately lit up. As he took the sight of her in, she did the same.

Though Fang was wearing a traditional suit, there were traces of Fang's personal touches here and there. He didn't sport a tie, and he left a couple of buttons unbuttoned. Not enough to be scandalous, but enough o look a bit more casual.

"Wow Max." Fang gasped. "You look… beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Max replied casually.

She held her arm out. "Shall we?" she asked.

He looped his arm though hers. "We shall."

**WOOOOOOOO! First chapter, IS DONE! To be honest, I am so excited to continue adding to this fix because… well I have no idea. BUT I AM PUMPED! Okay my stars, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Also don't forget to leave me some topics/prompts you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Catch ya later!**


	2. Would you like some fries with that Fax?

**Sorry sorry sorry my update schedule sucks, but I am always really busy so yeah. Anyway, to make up for my absence, this installation will be a bit longer than usual…**

**Also, those who are waiting for Be My Light, patience grasshoppers.**

**Infinity**

"Max?"

I looked up from my laptop, where I was currently researching new leads on the School.

"Max, how long is infinity?" Angel asked.

How long was infinity? How the hell did this have to do with running from Erasers and the fact that we were now being hunted by the most top secret and stealthy society in the world?

"Angel, what does infinity have to do with anything that's happening right now?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I dunno," Angel replied. "I was just wondering."

I thought to myself. How long _was_ infinity? It had to end at some point, right? Did infinity really just go on forever, never ending?

And who determined that infinity never ended? It's not like they walked down a tunnel that went on for infinity and stopped at some point, declaring that there was no end.

After thinking long and hard for a few minutes, I finally responded to Angel's question.

"Infinity cannot be measured. It's a myriad of limitlessness, going on forever and ever." Satisfied with my answer, I sent Angel out to play with Gazzy.

Before Angel left, she cupped hear hands over her mouth and whispered in my ear, just as Fang walked in; "I read Fang's mind. He loves you more than infinity."

**(Honestly, I had no idea where this one was going…)**

**College**

**(AU [no wings] college aged Max and Fang)**

Max tipped her head up and looked at the hand painted banner that hung above her head that read: "Welcome Freshmen of NYU!"

After seeing how beautiful and magical New York was when she was fourteen, Max had always wanted to come back to visit; and here she was, a freshman at NYU. How Dr. Martinez had afforded to send her and Fang was a wonder in Max's mind.

She felt a slight nudge on her shoulder and half turned to see Fang standing patiently, holding a box that looked two times as heavy as Angel. "Wanna help?" he asked, tossing his chin over his shoulder in the direction of the minivan they had arrived in. Max nodded and began to help unload.

Soon after all the boxes were unpacked and both Max and Fang were both settled in both of their respective dorm rooms, we see our favorite hormone induced, post puberty prevailing teenagers meet in the local Starbucks.

As Max was waiting in line to order, she was approached by a boy with tousled blonde hair, and a lopsided smile that was about her age.

"Max, right?" he asked. Max nodded in response.

"Cool. I'm Sam. I live on the floor under yours."

Max smiled. "Cool. Maybe we'll hang out some time." her smile grew as Sam beamed at her, and began to chat with her further.

_Change to Fang's POV (still third person though)_

Fang seethed silently as he watched Max talk with some guy in line. Who was this dude anyway? What gave him the permission to talk to Max, when it was obvious that Max was _his_? Well, not officially, but maybe one day…

As these thoughts ran through Fang's mind, realization dawned on him. Was he _jealous_ of this blonde haired random college guy that barely even knew Max? No, he couldn't be… could he?

_Oh god,_ he thought to himself. _I sound like a high school boy, not a college student._

After a minute of staring at the growing relationship between the two blondes, Fang finally stood up, and, ignoring the protests of the people in line he was cutting in front of, went and stood next to Max, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Max," he greeted, giving Sam a smirk. "I thought you looked a bit lonely here in line, but I guess I was wrong. Who's the friend?"

Max slowly introduced Fang to Sam. "Fang, this is Sam. He lives in the same dorm building. Sam this is Fang my…"

Fang finished her sentence. "I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

Fang silently cheered as Sam's smile slid off his face.

After mumbling something under his breath, Sam quickly walked away.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Max asked quizzically.

"Yup. You got a problem?"

"Not at all."

**(I did not mean to make Sam look bad I swear.)**

**Science Project**

"Max! We REALLY REALLY need to finish this project up. It's due in 7 hours, and I want to sleep for at least 5 of them!"

"Oooooh, does Fang need his beauty sleep?"

Let's rewind: It was an early Monday morning, and Ms. Watson, the science teacher, had just assigned a new project due Friday. Max and Fang had decided to pair up and do the project together.

Back to the present: It was 12:07 pm, the night before the project was due. Both Max and Fang had forgotten about the project, and in a last minute effort to get a good grade, they both met in Max's room, where they currently were situated on the floor, papers spread out all around them.

"How are we supposed to finish making a model of a plant cell and write a 3 page report on it in 7 hours?!" Fang asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Fang, chill. I'll start the model and you can start the essay. We'll switch in half an hour.

_Half an hour later_

"Kay, Max, let's switch. I've got about half of the- WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shhhhhh, Fang. Geeze. It's all good, I just accidentally glued my hands to the poster board."

"Max! Oh god, you used super glue? Why?"

"It just seemed to make the stuff stick to the board better."

"Why am I always partnered up with you for projects?"

"Aw, Fang. You love me."

"Thank god for you, or else you would fail all your classes."

**Okay guys, that's all. I'm tired and I smell pasta, so that's my cue to go eat.**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Also leave ideas in the reviews so I can keep more installments coming!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


	3. Going into the Deep End with Fang

**Because it's the holiday season, I decided to do a very special installment- a song-fic!**

**The song I will be using for this one is Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab, which is not only a good Maximum Ride song, but also a good Mortal Instruments song.**

**So my lovelies, I hope you are eager to read this new chapter, and I hope you will not be disappointed…**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

**Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**

**Are you a saint or a sinner?**

**If love's a fight, then I shall die,**

**With my heart on a trigger.**

Fang knew he wasn't a usually impulsive and violent person. If anything, he thought himself to be the peacekeeper in the Flock. He always got in between Max and Gazzy and Iggy if he thought things went a little too far during their little feuds.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

But that all changed when he saw Ari, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, fling a clawed hand out at Max, who didn't notice until the very last second. In a blur of black Fang flung himself in front of Max, but instead of taking the lethal blow, he grabbed Ari's arm and twisted, then threw him through the air with such force that Fang felt as if his own arm was going to be torn off.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**And I wanna live, not just survive,**

**Tonight.**

Quickly catching his breath, Fang turned and put Max's face between his hands, carefully checking her body for any injuries.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Are you bleeding?" he asked her hurriedly.

Max only smiled at Fang, but before she could properly thank him, she glanced past Fang and spotted the crumpled form of Ari on the ground a few yards away.

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**

**don't mean I'm not a believer.**

**And Major Tom will sing along.**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

The small, minuscule part of Max's brain that cared for Jeb and his offspring told her to rush to Ari's side, to see if he was still alive. The rest of her brain told her to thank and embrace Fang for saving her and let Ari rot in Hell.

After a quiet mental battle, Max obliged to the tiny part of her mind, and slowly made her way over to Ari.

Fang watched her inspect the crumpled figure on the ground for a moment, then jerk back, putting her hand over her mouth in what seemed like either shock, disgust, sadness, or all three.

She quickly stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet in her retreat.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

"Oh my God!" Max cried, tears tumbling down her cheeks, wetting her shirt. "I-I can't believe- Fang, Fang! He-he's-"

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**and I wanna live, not just survive,**

**Tonight.**

Fang turned his gaze downward. Did he really… _kill _Ari? But that wasn't him! He wasn't the violent one! So why did he do it? Was it because Max was in danger? But even then, he wouldn't have wanted to _kill_ the poor kid.

**ooooohhhhhhh, oooohhhhh whoa whoa whooaaaa (4x)**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun)**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun)**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**fighting 'til the wars won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back…**

_But it was worth it,_ A tiny voice in Fang's mind chimed. If Max being alive meant Ari dying, then Fang was okay with it. Because as long as Max was fine, Fang was okay with anything.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**..and I want to live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

Fang stared down at his hands in disgust. Even if it was to save Max, didn't that make him a killer? Now he was no better than Ari, or the School!

Fang dropped to the ground, putting his heads on both sides of his face, covering his ears. He could barely hear Max at his side, whispering words of thanks and comfort, telling him there was nothing else he could do, that Ari would have ended up this way at some point in his miserable existence.

But Fang couldn't hear her, he could only hear the blood pounding in his ears, creating a steady rhythm.

_But if Max was alive, everything would be okay, right?_

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**… so Fang kind of goes off into the deep end there, doesn't he. I wanted to write a fanfic where it wasn't Max going crazy and seeking comfort from Fang, but a somewhat twisted opposite. I never really like Ari's character to begin with, but I felt really bad killing him off.**

**But the show must go on, eh?**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


	4. The Secret Life of A Fake Boyfriend

**Please don't kill me, I know my update schedule is crap, but it shall improve, cross my heart and hope to die.**

**I would like to thank everyone for the support that I've gotten for Be My Light, You guys are super duper fantastic, and just THANK YOU.**

**Since BML is doing good, I want to improve on this fix and maybe start a new one?**

**If I do start a new one, what book should it be circled around (Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments)?**

**So tell me in the reviews/comments, and on with the Fax!**

**Grand Theft Auto**

"Get in that Jeep, GET IN THE JEEP!" Max shrieked, clutching the xBox controller tightly in her two hands.

"Jesus, Max. Chill ou- HEY WAIT I WANNA DRIVE!" Fang yelled back, glaring at the girl sitting next to him on the couch.

Max had recently broken up with her boyfriend Sam, and to help her get over him, Fang offered to play Grand Theft Auto Five with her.

What started as a friendly game of trying to figure out who could drive as normal as possible within the game turned into an escape from the cops when Max accidentally hit another car, which hit another and another and so on, drawing the attention of the cops.

"Max! Get OUT of the driver's seat!" Fang protested.

"Shut up, Fang." Max retorted. "You love my driving."

"It's your driving that got us in this situation in the first place!" Fang exclaimed, exasperated.

Max just smirked and waited for Fang to get in the car.

Fang finally sighed and relented, but only after he noticed a few cop cars turning the corner.

After a couple minutes of driving that the characters from the Fast and the Furious would be impressed by, Max's character was shot by a police officer.

Fang immediately stepped in their line of fire, dying along side her.

Max raised her eyebrow. "Fang, why did you have your person die? The respawn point is just in the nearest town and I could've just met up with you."

Fang looked her in the eye and said seriously "But I don't want to live in a world, virtual or not, without you."

Max blushed and returned to the video game.

"Well now the only car around here, which was ours, mind you, is trashed and we're in the middle of nowhere. Get ready for some hardcore running action."

**One Word**

"Okay class, today I present you with what past students have called 'the hardest assignment ever.'" A tall man with a stubble stood in the front of a entire class of young adults, all of whom called "Professor Jeb."

Everyone in the class immediately stood up straighter in their seats, the straightest probably a young man with jet black hair swept over one eye, who sat in the back of the room.

Professor Jeb continued. "Today, the whole class period, yes, a whole hour you eager college children, calm down, will summarize their entire life experience into just one word."

The professor cleared his throat. "Now when I say 'one,' I mean ONE. Don't explain why, don't turn in a piece of paper with a paragraph on it, just write down one word."

To say the least, the students were left puzzled with the task at hand. To describe one event or happening was one thing, but to describe twenty-one years of struggle through puberty, spots of depression here and there, not to mention high school? Now that was impossible.

Or so it seemed.

The young man in the back of the room with the jet black hair pulled out a piece of paper from his binder and began with writing his name and the date at the top of the page.

_Nick Waters _**_(idk his last name)_**

_Thursday, October 5_

Fang sat back in his seat and took a quick look at his life.

He thought back to when he first met his long-time girlfriend, Max.

_The were in the same third grade class, and her seat was right across from his._

_"Hi! My name is Max!" she introduced herself._

_"Urm, hi? I'm, uh…" he shyly muttered back._

_She laughed at him. "You're silly! You forgot your own name!"_

_Fang blushed in reply._

_"I know," she had spotted his shirt, which had a T-Rex with giant fangs on it. "Imma call you Fang! Like your shirt!"_

_Fang merely nodded and turned his attention to the whiteboard._

He remembered pretending to be her girlfriend in seventh grade.

_They were hanging out at the mall._

_"Oh god no," Max had said so only Fang could hear her. "Don't look, but Sam is coming over here! Can't the guy take a hint and get lost."_

_Fang looked over his shoulder, despite Max's protests, and spotting the man who Max couldn't stand heading over to them._

_Sam had told Max his feelings at the beginning of the year, and Max had nicely turned him down. But Sam wasn't convinced and pursued her with unrelenting hope in his eyes, which annoyed the crap out of Max._

_"Hey, Max!" Sam exclaimed, once he was within hearing distance._

_"Quick, pretend you're my boyfriend." she whispered hastily._

_"Wait, wha-" he was cut off by Max._

_"Oh, hey Sam! What are you doing here. I'm just hanging out with my boyfriend, Fa- er, Nick." _**_(Fang is the nickname Max uses, and nobody else knows)_**

_Sam's face immediately fell. "Oh, er, well see you later."_

_After he had walked away, Max smiled triumphantly._

_"C'mon Fang, let's get a soft pretzel. I'm starving."_

Many more memories flashed before his eyes, the surprise on her face when he had first kissed her, the blush spreading across her face when he showed up at her face with roses, simply lying in bed with her, talking about anything that came to mind.

He picked up his pen and quickly scribbled:

_Max._

**Sooooooooooooooo, what do you guys think? Good, bad, terrible, worse than terrible?**

**If you guys really liked it, I wouldn't mind if you guys maybe favorited, or followed, or just reviewed…**

**Whatever is cool, and I promise to get better at updating! So GOODBYE my starry eyed Fax fans, I will see you all later!**


	5. Ask Nick

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for being MIA! I got sick right before winter break and then I went on vacation and I really didn't get a chance to update!**

**I am really sorry, but 'tis a new year, new me. My new year's resolution is to actually get better at updating…**

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE the amazing feed back I'm getting on this story! I am so glad that you all like it!**

**Special shoutout to a guest reviewer who suggested an apocalypse/deserted island idea! I remembered to stick that theme in one of the little drabbles!**

**Onto the much awaited Fax…**

**Party (so in this one, Max, Fang, Nudge, and Angel are all seventeen)**

"So Nudge," I asked casually as we all sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria. "Have you thought more about inviting that new guy to your party?"

"Come _on, _Max," Angel said, rolling her eyes. "We all know you want him to come just because you have a huge cr-"

"_Shhhhh!" _ I exclaimed. "Someone might hear you!"

Nudge snickered. "Do you even know his name?"

"I do!" I retorted. "It's Fang!"

Angel giggled. "That's his name? It sounds like a name that someone would give to their cat or something."

"Shut up.." I mumbled looking down at my leftover penne.

After a moment of silence, Nudge stood up and smoothed down the front of her dress.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To invite this 'Fang' dude to my party." She responded, waving a party invitation in front of my face.

Before I could fully register what she said, she was already standing in front of him.

"Look," Nudge started. "I'm having a party Friday night, and my weirdo of a friend-" she paused, jabbing her thumb to where I sat, cleaning up the drink I spilled in my rush to stand up. "-thinks it would be a good idea to invite you. So what do you say?"

Fang turned his gaze from the invitation to where I was, trying to avoid his eyes.

He finally nodded and accepted the invitation, before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

I glared at Nudge as she walked back to our table.

She stared at me pointedly and said "You're welcome!"

**Lost**

"Goddammit Fang! I thought you said you knew where we were going!" I exclaimed.

"I did!" he shouted back angrily.

"Guys, calm down!" Nudge intervened.

I figured the Flock needed a vacation, so I came up with the idea of taking a trip to Hawaii. Fang offered to be the navigator while we flew, and I happily agreed.

_Big mistake._

We had somehow managed to lose ourselves in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! After an hour of pointlessly wandering around, Gazzy spotted a fairly large island and we landed there to take a rest.

"Guys, let's just cool down for a second and then we fly back!" Nudge suggested.

"If we flew back now, it would take at least six hours and I'm tired!" Angel whined.

I sighed.

"Why don't we just make camp for the night and then head back in the morning?" Fang offered.

After a few quiet murmurs of "fine" and "might as well," we all headed into the large mass of trees that took up most of the island.

**(so I might continue this drabble throughout the fic, you guys let me know)**

**Surprises**

**(So in this fic Max and Fang are married)**

I touched my stomach tentatively. So that's why I was feeling off all week.

"Fang?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he answered, opening the door to our bedroom and sitting down on the bed next to me.

"What's up?" he asked me, clearly worried.

To ease his troubled mind, I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Nothing is wrong." I paused, giving him a quick smile. "I just have some really good news…"

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out, looking into his eyes anxiously. I stammered on. "You-you're going to be a dad Fang! An-and I'm going to be a mom! And I know this is a lot to unload on you and I don't expect you to be overly ecstatic, but we are marri-"

Max was interrupted by Fang's woop of laughter as he picked her up and spun her around.

"This is- this is GREAT! Aw geez, I'm going to be a dad! This is AMAZING!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. It was amazing.

**Pseudonym**

_Dear Ask Nick,_

_I have always wanted kids. Always. But there really hasn't been a perfect time for me to have kids, and all the guys I've had a serious relationship with were totally against having kids! Now I'm forty, and not only am I kidless, I'm single! I've tried tons of websites and my friends set me up on blind dates all the time, but there is no spark! What do I do?_

_-Kidless Kathryn_

Fang, or Ask Nick, pondered over Kathryn's dilemma for a bit. If she was single and forty with no kids, perhaps she was the problem. But one cannot simply tell a person they are problematic. No, Fang would have to go with a different solution.

_Dear Kidless Kathryn,_

_Have you ever considered adoption? It is quite a positive solution to your problem! I bet there are many kids who would be delighted to become your child. As for you being single, perhaps you are looking for the perfect guy in the wrong places. Instead of dating websites and blind dates, look at your close circle of friends and colleagues and see if any of them spark your interest. Or even trying to reconnect with some old classmates from high school could help! And don't feel rushed relationship wise. These things take time, I speak from experience._

_-Ask Nick_

"Ask Nick?" a voice questioned behind him.

Fang turned his head and saw Max peering over his shoulder at his computer screen. "Is that some sort of pseudonym or something?"

"In fact, it is. While you, dear fiancee, have been working hard at your office job, I have been helping the people of the world by trying to positively advise them about their troubles."

"Why the name Nick? I always found you quite a convincing Sam, or perhaps a Timothy?" Max teased.

Fang gave her a playful glare. "Tease me all you want, I'm just trying to do my bit to help out with the cost of the wedding."

"And I love you for that!" Max said adoringly, leaning down to give him a kiss.

**I hope that somewhat makes up for my prolonged absence, I again apologize for being dead for a bit.**

**Stay tuned for more Fax, as well as a new story that will most likely be Maximum Ride!**

**Love you my brilliant readers!**

**-celestialwhisperer**


End file.
